


Future Children

by spikewil



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Bashing, F/F, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five children appear in Angel’s office. They claim to be from the future. Which child belongs to which couple?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

******present*****

Xander woke up, stretched his body and laid his hand on his lover’s ass. At that moment, his lover woke up and smiled sleepily. Xander gazed at his blue eyes.

“Hey,” Spike said softly. 

“Good Morning, sweetheart,” Xander kissed him. Their kiss deepened. Spike pulled himself onto Xander and straddled on his lap. He felt his lover’s cock growing hard and it poked between his ass cheeks. With one movement Spike sank down onto Xander’s hard cock.

“Spike....oh god...you’re okay?.... don’t stop,” Xander gasped surprised at Spike’s move, worried that Spike had hurt himself. Spike looked down and shook his head. He took Xander’s hand and led it towards their connection. Xander felt that Spike was still very slippery from last night’s sex. He smiled and began thrusting up as Spike was thrusting down. Xander angled his thrusting and aimed for the little nub inside his lover.

“Oh...Xan...uhhh,” Spike moaned as his prostate was hit.

Xander let his hands wander from Spike’s shoulders, via his back and ended with his hands grabbing the nicely curved tight ass. Xander began pushing his lover up and down until Spike found his own rhythm.

Spike’s cock was jutting from his body and it slapped against his tummy with every thrust. The head was beginning to look purple and ached to be touched.

“Xan .....please!” Spike groaned.

“What do you want, Will?” Xander said, looking evilly at the older man who was straddling him. “Tell me!” he ordered.

“Touch me...ohhhh,” Spike nearly shouted with frustration because his lover wanted to play games. He was not in the mood for games. He wanted to come.

Finally after teasing Spike for several minutes, Xander guided his right hand to the beautiful large cock and began stroking it softly, then moving faster and harder.

Spike moaned, groaned and even whimpered, although he wouldn’t admit that he did that, when Xander touched him. He was about to explode. Spike began pushing up and slamming himself down again. 

Xander knew his Will was on the edge of coming. So he did the only thing that made his lover howl. He grabbed his lover’s neck, bent it towards him and bit Spike hard. Skin broke and Xander drank two mouthfuls before coming hard in Will’s ass.

The moment Spike felt his skin tear when Xander bit him, he came howling and screaming his lover’s name. He passed out and collapsed on Xander’s chest.

Xander knew Spike had passed out and continued holding him until the phone rang.

“Hello?” Xander said, answering the phone.

“Xander, when you’re done fucking Spike until he passes out, please come to my office. We need to discuss the sentence Wesley and Rupert found in the Prophecy book,” Angel grumbled. ”And could you please lower your noises during sex. It’s daylight, and people are working here. We don’t need to listen to you two howling.”

“You’re just pissed that Wesley ain’t doing the same to you. We will be there within an hour,” Xander remarked, ending the conversation by hanging up.

***

Xander and Spike had their apartment above Angel’s office.

Xander slapped Spike on the ass. Spike woke and looked with glazed eyes at Xander. 

“What?” Spike asked.

“Get up, we need to shower, get dressed and we’ve got to be in your Sire’s office within the hour,” Xander rolled over and pushed Spike out of bed.

Spike humphed and walked towards the bathroom to start a bath.

Xander watched his lover appreciatively. Spike had let his hair grow and the bleach was almost gone. However Xander still thought his lover was too thin. With the chip in his head he still couldn’t feed normally. Xander lay back on the bed and sighed. They had to get up to discuss some phrase Wesley had found in the Prophecy book. Wesley and Giles said it had been written in the future. How could that be? The future was still unwritten.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This story is AU. Angel has accepted the offer of Wolfram and Hart, but he’s the boss instead of the Seniors. I really don’t like Buffy, so this story isn’t nice to her. I think it’s called Buffy bashing? Spike still has his chip, but does have a soul. Tara is still alive. Giles never went back to England. Angel is Spike’s Sire. Angel has made the family legal, so although they aren’t relatives, they have raised their children like a conventional/normal family (with parents, aunts, uncles etc.)

*****2036*******

Micky was finally asleep. It had taken her and Damian a while to find their apartment. They hadn’t planned to drink so much, but after their magic and fighting finals there was a party they had attended. They were finally warlocks. 

****

At the age of 18, she and Damian decided to move out of the family home to find a place of their own. One of her aunts thought she was useless and mentioned it frequently to the family. But her parents and the rest of the family just knew her as a shy girl, always in the background. Little did they know. 

Micky knew she was a daywalker. She was as tall as her Daddy but had inherited her Father’s dark hair and brown eyes . Plus she also had vampire strength; her Daddy and Grandfather had passed this on. Nobody else but Damian knew, not even her own parents. They had never seen her demon. 

Micky first noticed she had a vampire demon when she was 7 years old but her Aunt had seen it too. She had threatened the young girl that if she ever saw her demon face again, she would cut it off. Micky got scared and she trained herself to control her demon side. Her cousin Damian had witnessed their Aunt threatening her. They became best friends after that.

Both Micky and Damian wanted to learn how to fight and do magic, so they hoped to attend D&W, a demon school hidden from the humans. Entering the school was only possible to those who knew the correct spell to break the protective wards that surrounded it. 

It had taken Damian, who had inherited his mom’s magical talents, two years to find the spell. Micky and Damian had saved all of their pocket money, allowances and the money they had earned from part-time jobs during those years to pay for the school. They had to do a test, which they both passed, and for seven years they did every course available. 

That was 9 years ago. And now they had both passed the exams. Their family wasn’t aware of their secret talents yet. But the time would come when all secrets would have to be revealed.  
****

There was a knock on the door, Micky groaned and got out of bed sleepily. She sniffed the air and told Damian, who had also stepped out of his room, that Liz, Ann and David were at the door. Damian looked irritated, but opened it.

“Hey, guys,” Damian said, yawning and scratching his brown hair. He stepped aside to let his cousins into the apartment and closed the door behind them.

“You just woke up? It’s the middle of the day!” Ann said, looking around to see Micky in her pyjamas standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

“Good afternoon to you too,” Micky said curtly. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Uncle Angel needs us today. We’re supposed to meet him within three hours,” Liz calmly told Micky.

“Will Aunt Buffy be there?” Damian asked.

“Yes, every family member has to be there,” David answered.

“It must be very important then, if he wants me to show up. I’m certainly not his favourite,” Micky said irritated.

“Micky, you are his favourite, you know that. Just because you moved out doesn’t mean we don’t like you,” Ann tried to explain, in a gentle voice.

“Fine, whatever. Let me get dressed and we can go,” Micky said, marching towards her bedroom. She sat on her bed, crying quietly. 

“Why don’t you three sit in the living room and I will be right back,” Damian said, following Micky into her room.

“Micky, what’s wrong?” Damian approached his cousin and best friend and sat next to her.

“I am scared. What will they think of me? I don’t want to them to know yet,” Micky said to Damian.

“You mean, you’re still scared of Aunt Buffy?” Damian looked knowingly at his cousin.

“Yes,” she cried, using her sleeve to wipe away the tears.

“We’re going to be fine. You have stand up for yourself, especially to Aunt Buffy,” Damian comforted her. “You’ve done it for 9 years, since we’ve been living on our own. You can do this now with our family.”

“I know, it’s just…” Micky said hesitatingly.

“Does this have anything to do with you being gone for more than 10 months in our fifth year?” Damian pressed on. He had always wondered about her mysterious absence but he had never found the perfect timing for it. 

“Yeah. But I can’t talk about it, Damian. I can’t tell anyone yet,” Micky croaked, her crying had tempered off.

Damian hugged her tightly. Before letting go, they heard a familiar voice.

“Micky, I have missed you,” Liz stood in the doorway with tears in her eyes. Until they were 7 years old, they had been friends. That had changed after Buffy’s threats to Micky.

“I missed you too,” Micky walked towards her cousin and hugged her. Looking over the girl’s shoulder, she could see Ann and David peeking inside the room and smiling at her.

“Alright, enough tears! I will get dressed and so will you, Damian. We need to tell you guys something,” Micky bossily ordered.

“Tell us what?” Liz asked curiously.

“Something good?” David asked. “Ouch! Why did you hit me?” he asked Ann.

“Let them get dressed!” Ann replied, dragging her cousins back to the living room.

****

When Micky and Damian finished getting dressed, they sat in the living room with the others and began their stories.

“I was seven years old when I found out I had a vampire demon inside me,” Micky started.

“Your dad!” David exclaimed.

Micky smiled and nodded. “Yes, from my Daddy. He doesn’t know but Aunt Buffy saw the first time I changed into my gameface. And she said she would cut it off if she ever saw it again.” Micky felt a great relief while she told her story. “Father and Dad don’t know this. I never told anyone.”

“Only I knew,” Damian explained further. “I witnessed Aunt Buffy threatening her.”

“This is why you stopped being my friend, isn’t it?” Liz asked, her blue eyes flashing with anger at her Aunt.

“Yes, I’m sorry, Liz! I just wanted to protect you,” Micky whispered, tears falling on her cheeks. 

Liz leaned forward and hugged her. “It’s okay!”

“Is she the reason you two got a place on your own?” Ann asked, her lips tightening at the memory of her Aunt.

Both of them nodded. “We took a lot of jobs for two years and paid for our own education on D&W,” Damian explained, laughing at the shocked faces of their cousins at the mentioning of the school’s name.

“You went to Demons & Warlocks?” David asked in shock. He had heard of the school but nobody could find it.

“Yes, we did,” Damian replied proudly.

“How did you find it?” Ann asked.

“Well, we found it by accident during one of our jobs,” Micky answered. “But to cut things short, we’ve just passed all the exams. We’re warlocks now and the reason we were still sleeping is because we had just arrived home from celebrating,” Micky ended their story.

Micky nodded. “Well, let’s go see my Grandfather!”

****

*****Wolfram and Hart, some hours later******

The family was waiting in Angel’s office for the children to show up.

“Angel, when will they come?” Spike said, having no patience at all. He hadn’t seen his daughter for a week. She had been extremely busy and he didn’t know what with.

“They just don’t want to come, they are too weak,” Buffy said, with an evil glint in her eyes.

Everybody was having a hard time with Buffy being such a bitch. They all knew she hated Micky. Xander believed that Buffy was the reason Micky and Damian had moved out. He also knew Micky and Damian were keeping something secret. But he trusted them. The time for the revelation of their secrets would come.

“Can’t you tell us already why we had to be here?” Buffy asked irritatingly.

“No, I won’t tell........” Angel was interrupted when the door opened and five young people walked in.

“You’re late!” Buffy scolded Micky.

“So? You’ve got a problem with that?” Micky boldly retorted. Inside she was shaking with fear. Damian stood behind her and laid his hand on the small of her back. She calmed just slightly.

Her Daddy and her Grandfather sniffed the air and looked questioningly at Micky.

Buffy humphed and stomped towards the couch.

Now that the whole family was present and settled, Angel moved towards the centre of the lobby and began explaining the reason for this unusual family reunion.

“The TPTB have given me a letter and told me one of our children was chosen to go to the past and kill two people who will endanger the future. Only the Chosen One will be able to read the letter. If anyone else tries to read the letter, the letter will stay blank,” Angel stated.

“Well that means me, because I am the Chosen One,” Buffy loudly said.

“The Chosen One has a birthmark in the shape of an ‘S’ on his or her body,” Angel explained Buffy’s question.

Spike and Xander looked at each other, grinning and realizing their daughter has been destined to the the Chosen One.

Micky swallowed heavily and closed her eyes. //I can do this! I have to do this!// she thought to herself. She straightened herself, lifted her shirt a bit, walked towards Angel to show the birthmark above her bellybutton and accepted the letter.

All the parents were shocked including Buffy.

“She’s the Chosen One? How can that be? She’s nothing but trash!” Buffy shouted.

“SHUT UP, BUFFY!” Angel, Gunn and Willow ordered at the same time.

“The TPTB have also chosen the following people to go into the past and help the Chosen One to terminate those people. They will also know what’s written in the letter,” Angel ignored Buffy.

“David, Liz, Ann and Damian. You four have to help Micky, the Chosen one,” Angel told the five. “Do you all accept this mission?”

“Yes, I do,” Five voices rang clearly through the office.

Willow and Cordy looked surprised, their child had been chosen to help Micky? The rest of the couples looked equally proud at their children.

Buffy stood shocked in the corner of the room. The family had told her to shut up. She knew she wasn’t accepted in Angel’s family anymore, but she wouldn’t leave. The girl would pay for this humiliation!

 

Micky opened the letter and showed it to her cousins. They didn’t see anything but a blank piece of paper. Micky read everything and looked questioningly back at them.   
*Guys? Can’t you read this? Because I can,* Micky used her magic to communicate with the other four. They never answered out loud, just shook their heads slightly.

Wesley had already drawn the magic circle in the middle of Angel’s office and motioned the young people to step inside it. 

Before they stepped in, every child was given hugs and kisses by their parents, aunts and uncles, except from Buffy.

Damian, David, Anne and Liz looked at their parents. They had just agreed to go back in time and help Micky kill the two people who would put the future in jeopardy. Damian’s mother started chanting and soon the rest of the family joined in. A bright light encircled the five young people and then they were gone.

****

“Are we going to remember what happened in the past?” Giles asked, while holding his youngest son Charles Jr. 

Everybody looked at Angel. “Huh....I don’t know,” Angel said.


	3. 3

***** L.A. present*****

Inside Angel’s office, all the couples had already arrived and were sitting on the couch and the floor. Angel had made sure, after Giles and Wesley’s request, that his office would be soundproof. That way, no one could hear what was being discussed inside. 

Spike and Xander snuggled together in one of the corners of the couch, reading the same book and giving each other small kisses.

Willow and Cordy sat in the other corner, same position, but each had a different book.

Giles sat on his lover’s lap, reading a book which was very interesting in his opinion. Gunn, however, thought it was boring, and began touching Giles in intimate places to get his lover hot. Hopefully they could shag soon.

They were all trying to determine the meaning of the two enigmatic lines which Wesley and Giles had found in an old prophecy book. They came across the lines while searching for information on the demon they had killed the night before.

“Five will come and go,   
leaving two deaths behind”

Dawn and Tara were sitting next to Angel and Wesley on the floor, discussing what could be the meaning of the phrase that Wesley and Giles had found in the prophecy book.

Fred was sitting on Lorne’s lap studying a book Lorne had taken from the shelves. Fred and Lorne were a couple before the others. Interested in the same kind of music, they went to the opera several times as friends before Fred asked Lorne out on a date. It was still one of Fred’s favourite memories. They had kissed that night and their relationship became more passionate.

Buffy, however, was standing alone next to the window looking with a disgusted look at all the couples. She hated gays and lesbians. The guys were supposed to look at her, not each other. She was the one who was important, not the rest of them. Although Fred and Lorne were the only straight couple, she just couldn’t accept that a beautiful and intelligent woman like Fred would let an ugly, green empathy demon touch her. Buffy still couldn’t believe it had all begun so innocently about a year ago….

 

*******Flashback*******

After Sunnydale’s destruction, the gang had gone to L.A. to stay at Angel’s firm. After discussing the most recent events in their fight against Evil, Giles and Wesley decided to send the younger potentials/slayers all over the world to recruit and train the younger slayers. Faith and Wood went to Cleveland to control the other Hellmouth. The original Sunnydale crew decided to continue living at Wolfram and Hart with Angel and his team. However, Buffy didn’t adjust well to living so closely to all the demons that worked there and decided to find an apartment for herself and Dawn. 

 

Everybody was in Angel’s office when Xander had opened the mail and the amulet was revealed, only to fall on the floor. Spike resurrected and was surprised to meet the crew from Sunnydale in Angel’s office. Buffy was glad to see that both teams learned how to work together and became friends, even Spike and Xander.

But all that had changed when Cordelia suggested a girls’ night out. Buffy had turned down the idea because a night without men didn’t interest her. Fred had also declined the invitation because she had finally had the courage to ask Lorne out on a date. That left only Tara, Dawn, Willow and Cordy. Instead of going out, they decided to have a slumber party at Cordelia’s apartment.

****

 

“How about Truth or dare?” Willow suggested. They were trying to think of a game to pass the time. The alcohol they had bought was standing next to them. The women wanted to try at least three different kinds of alcohol.

“Okay,” Cordelia replied. “I’ll go first. Tara, Truth or dare?”

“Truth!” Tara chose.

“Tara. Are you still a virgin?” Cordelia asked while sipping her second glass of whiskey.

Tara blushed. “Yes, I’m a virgin if it comes to guys.”

“Willow, Truth or dare?” the shy witch asked, filling her first glass of bourbon. She coughed when she sipped it. She wasn’t used to drinking alcohol.

“Dare!” Willow answered.

Tara smiled. “Kiss Cordelia and use your tongue!” 

“Tara!” Willow blushed, leaned forward and kissed Cordelia on the mouth. Cordelia was stunned at the dare Tara had chosen for Willow. She kissed back the moment Willow’s tongue entered her mouth.

“You can stop now!” Dawn called out. She was currently drinking Genevre. The shop owner had explained it was a Dutch drink. 

Willow pulled back and licked her lips. She smiled when she saw Cordelia looking dazed. “Dawn, your turn.”

“I choose Truth,” Dawn said.

“We heard that you have seen Spike naked. Explain every detail of his body!” Willow grinned at the red faced girl.

“How did you know?” Dawn asked shocked.

“That’s for us to know and for you to tell us. Now come on!” Willow smirked.

“Fine! He has a slim body, muscled chest and cute little nipples. His ass is very nicely curved and if he’s working out, the buttocks squeeze together. It looks yummy,” Dawn started dreamily.

“What about his cock?” Cordelia asked Dawn. She smirked when Dawn blushed bright red at the question. 

“Oh, naughty Cordelia. Okay, I’ll quote someone we know. ‘His cock is large and thick. I can’t wait until I enter him and fuck him all night long, hitting his little nub inside. I’m sure when he comes, he comes long and fast, squeezing my cock.’ End quote.”

“Who said that?” Willow exclaimed curious.

Tara and Dawn looked at each other and laughed. Apparently they were the only ones who had noticed the attraction between Spike and Xander.

“Tara, you know?” Willow asked.

Tara nodded. “Haven’t you noticed the way our friend looks at Spike and the way Spike looks at….”

“XANDER!” Cordelia shouted. “Xander wants Spike?” 

“Spike wants Xander too, and it wouldn’t surprise me if they got together really soon,” Dawn stated. “Okay, my turn.”

After another hour and more alcohol the questions were getting more and more steamy. Tara was currently making out with Dawn, the older woman straddling Dawn’s lap. And Cordelia was lying on top of Willow, who had her hands in Cordelia’s hair, kissing her deeply.

 

****

 

When Buffy found out Dawn’s relationship with Tara, she had kicked her out of their apartment and warned her never to come back unless she broke her relationship with Tara. She had also told Dawn to never contact her again in case she needed help or money. 

Dawn had been disappointed and made her choice. Buffy waited impatiently while Angel helped Dawn packing her clothes, important photos, papers etc. Angel drove Dawn back to the law firm to move into Tara’s place, which was two floors above Angel’s office. They had been a happy couple ever since, much to Buffy’s disgust.

After hearing the girls’ stories, Spike and Xander decided it was time to have a boys night out. They invited Gunn, Wesley, Angel and Giles, without telling Giles it was a gay bar. 

Giles and Gunn had felt attracted to each other since the moment the two laid eyes on each other. But Giles usual reserve hadn’t let Gunn get very far in his advances to the shy librarian. However, that night at the bar, Giles had had too much to drink and finally allowed Gunn to kiss him on his lips. Gunn convinced him to go to the bathroom and it took awhile before they came back.

Angel and Wesley were dancing when Angel noticed Xander had Spike bent over a chair in a discreet corner and was fucking him hard, like a demon. 

He got hard watching them. Angel pushed his hips against Wesley’s ass and gave a loud moan when Wesley pushed his ass backwards.

Giles and Gunn came back, only to find that Angel and Wesley were dancing erotically in the middle of the bar and that Xander was fucking Spike hard until he came with a shout. That was the moment they were kicked out of the bar. Spike was angry, because he hadn’t come yet and he was limping from the hard fucking.

Kicked out of the bar, they went to Xander’s apartment. Xander was hard again because, when Spike walked in front of him, he had noticed Spike’s jeans were wet because of the juices flowing out of his ass. So the moment the door closed, Xander couldn’t wait any longer. He pulled his lover’s jeans roughly down at mid thigh, bent him over the couch and thrust home again.

Meanwhile, Giles grabbed Gunn and kissed him roughly. Gunn grabbed Giles’ ass and began tugging his pants down. Giles ended up getting fucked while bending over the coffee table.

Wesley couldn’t take it anymore, he had been hard the entire time since watching Xander and Spike fucking at the bar. Now that they had some privacy, he yanked Angel’s pants down and swallowed the dick pointing at his face. Angel screamed Wesley’s name when he felt his cock being enveloped by a hot mouth.

Angel, Spike and Giles came together with a scream, a howl and a loud moan. Xander, Wesley and Gunn followed soon after.

 

******End flashback*******

Outside Angel’s office, Eve looked at the unconventional family. She had been working on a plan to destroy them, but it would take time for her to finish it. *When the time is right, I will destroy you all and this company will be mine,* Eve thought.

Everyone was still reading the books when, all of a sudden, a bright light flashed before them. The humans had closed their eyes to blank out the bright light, while Spike, Angel and Buffy had grabbed some weapons from behind Angel’s desk. From out of nowhere, five unknown young people appeared, staring at them.

Giles and Wesley looked up from the books they were reading to the five people. They looked at each other and smiled. There wouldn’t be any research any time soon.

“Oh Bloody Hell!” Micky exclaimed while staring at their family. They all seemed familiar but looked younger.

“What timeline did we end up in?” David asked.

“Huh...this is the year 2004,” Wesley calmly replied.

“Who the hell are you people?” Buffy demanded.

“Oh, hello Aunt Buffy, how nice of you to be here!” Liz retorted.

“Guys, why don’t we introduce ourselves to them, huh?” David said to his family.  
“My name is David Gunn-Giles, I am 26 years old and I’m the youngest of this group,” David started, looking for the reactions on the faces of his younger yet-to-be parents.

Giles and Gunn looked surprised at each other and smiled. Apparently, the young man was their son. “Are you our only child?” Rupert asked. 

“No, I have one sister and two brothers, but I’m the oldest,” David answered.

“My name is Liz Summers-MacClay, I’m 27 years old and an only child,” Liz said.

“Well, why don’t I be the third to introduce myself. I’m Ann O’Connor Wyndham-Price, the oldest of this group and the proud owner of the longest name,” Ann said with a smile.

“My name is Damian Rosenberg – Chase. I’m 27 years old and I have one younger brother,” Damian said.

The whole family were staring at the five, jaws open and wide eyed.

“Guys, I think you broke them,” Micky said. 

“And who might you be, little missy?” Buffy snapped at Micky.

“Of course Aunt Buffy, I would be happy to introduce myself,” Micky said sarcastically to her aunt. “My name is Micky Bradford-Harris, I am 27 years old and have three younger brothers,” Micky explained more to the others than to her aunt. “That’s enough detail for you or do you need more?” she shot back at her aunt.

“No, just fine,” Buffy whispered. “I don’t have children?”

“Thank god, you don’t,” Micky and Liz mumbled in a tone only audible to vampires.

Both Spike and Angel looked at the group and noticed they were all glaring hatefully at Buffy. Buffy still worked at the law firm, not noticing she wasn’t really welcome in the family anymore. But nobody had the guts to tell her that. It seemed the future wouldn’t change much for Buffy.

“No, you don’t and you’re still single,” David answered.

“What about us?” Fred asked curious.

The children shared a glance before Ann answered their question. “No, sorry. You don’t have children also.” They couldn’t tell the couple they had died when they were little. 

At this point, Eve stepped into the room and stared at the five young people standing in the middle of the room. She was shocked, the children looked so much like Angel and his family.

“Eve, let me introduce you to a few of my friends,” Angel said, keeping the children’s identity a secret. The woman didn’t need to know everything.

Angel stood next to the young people. “This is Ann, Damian, Liz, David and Micky. Guys, this is Eve, a co-worker of mine,” he introduced.

“Hello,” Eve said, still staring surprised at the group.

Micky looked at Eve, walked towards her and began silently chanting a few words. *Well that went easy,* Micky thought to herself. She had tried to figure out how to kill Aunt Buffy and Eve, when she had read their names on the list. She just didn’t think it would be that easy to kill Eve. The curse she had put upon Eve would drain her energy slowly, her body and finally the heart would die.

Spike heard the words and smirked. He had recognized the curse, when Angel was still Angelus they had used that curse on their enemies. *Eve must be one of the two deaths this group is leaving behind. I’m glad Eve is going to die. If I didn’t still have this chip, I would kill her myself.* Spike thought, angry at the woman who had made his return a living hell, not noticing he had vamped out and was pacing nervously. He was glad he had a very protective lover and family. 

Everybody watched Spike’s reaction without much surprise except for Buffy who was looking disgusted at him.

Micky noticed Spike’s agitation and felt she could show him her own demon. She walked towards her daddy and started stroking his ridges. He immediately calmed down and looked at his daughter’s demonic features. He stared at her ridges and couldn’t help but feeling proud of her even though she hadn’t been born yet.

“You’re beautiful,” Spike whispered, still admiring his daughter.

Micky hugged him, and whispered: “Thank you,” in his ear.

“It has been an exhausting trip. I think I speak for the rest of us when I say we would like to rest a while,” David said, breaking the silence.

“Would you mind resting separately? I would like to get to know my daughter a little better before you all have to return to your own timeline,” Dawn asked.

“I don’t mind. What about you, guys?” Liz said, smiling at her mother.

“You got my vote,” Micky said, still holding her daddy. Xander was watching his daughter holding Spike, still in their gamefaces. By the surprised looks his daughter received from three of the young people, he knew she had never showed them her demon.

Each child walked home with their younger parents, leaving Buffy and Eve in the room. 

Buffy was angry, grabbed a weapon and stormed out of the office. She was going to patrol.

Eve didn’t know what to think. She decided to go home, sleep and see what would happen the next day.

tbc


	4. 4

****2036*****

Xander was holding Spike. The blond vampire was being extremely emotional during the past half hour. He was starting to remember the changes Micky and the others had made in the past. 

Spike couldn’t do anything but remember every step Micky had taken after flashing into Angel’s office. He had touched her face and hugged. Spike couldn’t wait for her to come back home. He missed her already.

Xander also began seeing his daughter differently. He was disappointed that the girl hadn’t trusted her own parents enough to tell them about her demon side.

“She has a demon!” Spike cried out to Angel. “Why didn’t we know this?”

Spike buried his face into Xander’s neck and held him tightly. Both lovers cried for their daughter who had felt the need to keep such a big secret from her family.

“I think that has something to do with Buffy,” Angel answered back angrily. He didn’t know why but he was convinced it was all Buffy’s fault.

“Buffy, what did you do to her?” Angel asked the slayer who was standing near the window.

“I didn’t do anything!” Buffy exclaimed too loudly.

Willow looked at her former friend and saw the lie in Buffy’s eyes.

“What did we do to make you hate us?” Dawn cried out, tears falling down her cheeks. Tara stood behind Dawn and held her lover.

“That’s the reason I hate you all,” Buffy shrieked, pointing at Tara who had embraced Dawn. “I’m the Slayer, you’re nothing! You should all be paying attention to me, not kiss each other! It's unnatural"

Nobody knew how to react to Buffy’s attitude. They were angry and hurt by something Buffy had done but they didn’t know what yet. 

“You’re lying!” Angel roared, when he sensed the hatred coming from Buffy.

“Why don’t you ask Micky, then?” Buffy sneered.

“She isn’t here now, is she? But I will when she gets back,” Angel stated.

“If she comes back,” Buffy muttered to herself, not noticing the angry dark haired vampire storming towards her.

Angel had heard the muttered words and couldn’t hold Angelus back anymore. The vampire charged the blond slayer and knocked her backwards. She flew against the wall, hitting her head on Angel’s desk and falling to the ground, knocked out.

Wesley stepped behind the furious vampire and embraced him, pulling Angel against his chest. “She’s out, Angelus,” Wesley whispered in his ear.

“She…she…I…hate…her. I…want her…dead!” Angelus gasped out, not noticing he was panting from anger.

Spike had seen Angelus attacking and had looked on proudly when the slayer had been tossed against the desk. He turned when the door opened and Eve stepped in.  
He couldn’t stop the growl escaping from his throat.

“Guys, something’s wrong!” Eve said in a panic.

Everyone watched how Eve flickered in and out. “What’s wrong with me?” Eve asked. She was feeling weak and nauseous.

“You’re going to die!” Buffy snapped, having reawakened quickly.

“What!?!” Eve screamed. “That can’t be. How?”

“Yeah, you and someone else are going to die by Micky’s hands. Don’t you remember being introduced to Micky about 30 years ago?” Buffy sneered at the woman.

Eve had fallen silent after the question. She tried to remember Angel’s grandchilde. “Micky is killing me?” She couldn’t believe this. They had never talked before, just ignored each other. She had never considered the girl to be an important member of Angel's family. Angel had always managed to stop her plans without Micky's help.

“You’re already dead!” Spike replied sarcastically. “She has placed a curse on you.”

Eve stared at the vampire in disbelief. “A curse? Why? I never hurt her! Why does she hate me? What about Buffy? Micky hates her too after what she did to her!” Eve retorted, pointing an accusing finger at the blond woman. 

“And what do you think I did to her?” Buffy bluffed. She was sure no one knew of her threats towards Micky.

"The Seniors taped everything. When Micky was five years old, her demons side was first revealed and you realised she had a demon face. You threatened to cut it off if you ever saw it again," Eve retaliated . If she was going to die, then she would no longer keep Buffy's secret . She wouldn't be able to carry out her plan to blackmail the Slayer.

Buffy stood still and tried to respond with a sharp answer. But when she looked around she saw several angry and hateful glares focused on her. 

“What?” Buffy shouted.

“You are the reason my daughter never said anything!” Xander accused the screaming woman.

Xander turned around and faced his husband. The vampire seemed to be lost in thought. He stepped forward and embraced Spike, taking him by the arm and walking Spike to their place.

All the remaining couples followed Spike and Xander's example. They needed each other right now and making love was the best way to give comfort to their partners.They were worried about their children. Would they be back alive and well? Everyone was glad they had taken their younger children to school and they wouldn't come back until late afternoon.

Buffy knew that if she wanted to survive this, she would have to leave now. So she did, she walked out of the office and left the law firm, planning never to return again.

****

Xander closed the door of their apartment and took Spike back into his arms. He kissed his husband deeply. His hands stroked the vampire’s lean back and ended on Spike’s firm ass. 

Spike moaned when he felt Xander touching his muscled body and pulling him closer. Spike ground his hips against Xander’s.

Xander lifted Spike and the vampire wrapped his legs around Xander’s waist. The tall brunette walked them to the bed and laid Spike down. Xander took his time to undress his handsome husband. When Spike was lying naked in front of him, he took his time to admire the vampire’s slim, pale body. He could finally eat properly. Angel made sure his Childe had a healthy diet. Although they finally had found a spell to remove Spike’s chip, Xander still thought his husband was too thin even after the pregnancies. 

Xander kissed every part of Spike. He started at the prized scar, then he kissed his eyelids which closed at his soft touch. He pulled back and kissed each cheek, trailing little kisses to the pouty lips. Xander smiled when he heard the needy, whimpering noises his husband was making. His lips went further down to the base of Spike’s neck. He nibbled on the jugular and received small gasps in return. Xander grinned and moved further down. Spike’s tiny rosy nipples would be his next target.

Spike gasped, moaned and whimpered at the feel of Xander’s lips on several parts of his body. When he felt his nipples being squeezed, pinched and bitten, he arched his back tightly and howled.

 

****

Willow pushed Cordy hurriedly inside their room. She started undressing her wife tenderly, taking off her clothes as quickly as she could. Completely naked, Willow pushed Cordy onto the bed before bending for their toy box hidden under the bed. She came back up holding a strap-on. 

Cordy’s pupils dilated at the erotic sight of her lover fastening the strap-on and she gasped when Willow touched it. She followed the movement of Willow’s fingers with her eyes.

Willow smirked when she heard the gasps; she walked to the night stand and took out the strawberry lotion Cordelia preferred. She squirted some lotion on top of the dildo and made sure every bit was covered.

Cordelia spreaded her legs, placing her feet flat on the bed. She pulled Willow by her hands between her and she wrapped her slender legs around Willow’s slim waist. Willow placed the silver bullet dildo at her lover’s entrance and entered her while she placed her hands on the perky breasts in front of her and squeezed them.

****

Gunn took Giles in his arms and ran up the stairs towards their place. Giles’ giggling echoed through the halls. Inside their bedroom, Gunn dropped Giles on the bed and attacked the older man’s jeans.

Giles groaned when he felt himself bouncing on the bed where Gunn had dropped him and felt his jeans being pulled down roughly. Giles grabbed his lover’s face and pulled him towards him before kissing him deeply. The searing kiss ended when Gunn pulled back, gasping for air. Panting heavily, Gunn smirked and trailed his lips from Giles’ chest to the impressive, hard cock that bounced against his flat tummy. 

Gunn smiled before taking his lover’s cock inside his mouth and suckled. Giles screamed when he felt himself being sucked; he tried to push upwards, trying to get his cock to go deeper down Gunn’s throat. Gunn could do the most amazing things with his tongue, leaving the former librarian always gasping for more.

Instead of giving in to Giles’ desire, the younger man let go of the hard cock, stepped away from the bed and slowly undressed himself. Giles always loved watching his Nubian lover’s slender body and his cock twitched in appreciation of the show. Finally naked, he kneeled between Giles’ legs and laid himself on top of the older man. 

Giles moaned when he felt himself being covered by his husband. He was glad the children weren’t home and bursting into their room like they normally did. 

Gunn reached out and grabbed the lube from under the pillow. He slicked two of his fingers and pulled back. He placed his fingers at Giles’ entrance and pushed one inside, searching for the little nub. A second finger was added and Gunn began the stretching. He scissored his fingers and added a third finger.

Giles pushed back but was stopped by a hand on his belly. He sighed. “Charles, please! I’m ready,” he begged.

Gunn smirked and placed his slick cock at Giles’ hole and pushed. The cock head slipped inside and both men groaned at the feeling. Gunn pushed further inside and stopped when he was balls deep inside his husband.

 

****

“Undress!” Wesley ordered when he and Angel entered their bedroom.

Angel shivered at the harsh order and obeyed. Standing naked and facing the wall, he felt Wesley’s calloused hands touching his back and ass. He jumped slightly when his ass was slapped without warning.

Wesley undressed himself and took their toy box from under the bed. Angelus needed to be punished.

“Angelus! Kneel!” Angel heard the order and Angelus showed himself. Both Angelus and Angel loved Wesley and had merged. They were still two personas, but Angelus only showed himself when he was angry, protecting Angel and Wesley or when Wesley gave him an order.

Angelus kneeled and waited for the next order, only to be surprised when that never came.

Wesley watched his lover kneel and he couldn’t control his lust for the vampire any longer. He had promised Angelus and Angel that he would sometimes fuck the vampire hard and fast. This would be one of those times. Angelus needed to be punished.

“Bend forward and hold on to the chair legs! Don’t let go!” Wesley instructed. He undressed himself and kneeled behind the vampire, placed his cock at the puckered hole and pushed himself inside with one stroke.

Angelus howled when he felt himself being taken without preparation. He shifted to game-face, let go of the chair and tried to look back.

Wesley pulled Angelus against his chest and with this new position he entered Angelus deeper. The vampire groaned when he felt the hard, thick cock nudge his prostate. Angelus’ cock bounced against his belly and he reached out to take his own cock in his hand. His hand was slapped back and Wesley began stroking the pale cock. 

****

Dawn laughed when Tara tickled her sides. Tara undressed Dawn during the tickling and stopped to look at the now beautiful, naked woman lying in front of her.

The younger woman moaned when Tara just looked at her. Dawn’s eyes widened when she watched Tara sucking on her own fingers and placing them on Dawn’s nipples. 

Tara’s fingers trailed from the nipples to Dawn’s bellybutton. Tara leaned down and pushed her tongue between Dawn’s lips and kissed the throbbing clit. 

“Tara, turn around!” Dawn moaned. She wanted to taste her lover’s juices.

Tara groaned at the order, moved her body around so that her vagina was now facing Dawn’s face.

Dawn gasped when Tara suckled her clit harder and then she pressed her own mouth onto Tara’s clit. Both women groaned at the feeling of heat touching their clits.

Within seconds both women cried out their orgasms. When they came to, they snuggled before pulling the sheets on top of their entwined bodies.

“Shall we wait and enjoy the other’s howls and screams again?” Dawn suggested to Tara.

“Yeah, it shouldn’t take long anymore!” Tara laughed. 

They were already hearing Spike moaning and Angel howling.

****

Xander couldn’t wait any longer and entered his lover. He pounded in and out repeatedly against Spike’s prostate until Spike howled out his orgasm with Xander following closely.

****

Willow pushed in and out steadily until she felt the small nub on the other side of the strap-on pound against her clit. She felt herself falling over the edge; she took Cordy’s clit between her fingers and squeezed.

Cordy screamed out her orgasm with Willow following her, screaming each other’s names.

****

Gunn started pounding into Giles’ hole and groaned loudly when his husband tightened his ass muscles. He continued pushing his cock head against the little nub inside Giles and Gunn shouted his husband’s name when he shot his load inside the slick hole. Giles followed closely without a single touch to his cock.

****

Angelus couldn’t hold back his orgasm as it slammed through his body. Wesley stopped and frowned. “Did I tell you to come?” he asked.

“No,” Angelus answered slyly, knowing he was in for some punishment.

Wesley pulled out and began stroking himself. “Turn around!”

“No, Wesley. Please!” Angelus begged. He wanted Wesley to come inside him.

“Please, what?” Wesley ordered. He knew the vampire wanted his semen inside him, Angelus once told him it made him feel warm.

“Please come inside me!” Angelus cried out desperately as he was watching Wesley still touching himself.

“I will think of another punishment for you then. More humiliating!” Wesley agreed.  
He entered the vampire a second time and pounded into him until he came himself, shooting his semen inside the vampire.

Angelus looked dazed at the feeling of being filled with warmth. He couldn’t wait for his next punishment to take place.

*****

Dawn and Tara smiled at the several screams and howling. They all needed each other now that their oldest children weren’t here. They prayed to their Goddess, hoping everything would be all right. They soon fell asleep.

****

Harmony grinned when she heard the familiar howls and screams the five couples made when they orgasmed. But Harmony was also worried.

Before Micky and the others had entered Angel's office, Micky had given Harmony a few letters. The female vampire had promised to give Angel those letters in case something bad happened. She was curious to know what was written in them, but as a friend of the family she wouldn't betray Micky's trust. She just hoped that they would all come back alive.


	5. 5

***2004***

The five time travelers and their parents entered the private lift hidden in the conference room. Only family members used it. Each couple guided their child to the apartments they occupied above Angel’s office.

***24th floor - Spike and Xander’s apartment***

“Micky, come in!” Spike invited his daughter.

Micky smiled and entered the apartment. She wasn't surprised to see the colors used in this place. Red and white streaked the walls and black furniture graced the living room. The kitchen was completely red with silver chairs and table.

Spike and Xander watched their daughter walk through their house. They couldn't believe they would have children in five years. At least they would still be together then.

“So, where do you keep the weapons and stuff?” Micky asked excitedly. Her fathers had talked a lot about the past.

Spike looked surprised at his daughter. “How do you know about the weapons?”

“You both love to tell me stories about the past. So, where do you hide them?” Micky asked grinning.

“Follow me then,” Xander replied after quickly kissing his husband on the nose.

“Come on, Daddy, show me the weapons!” Micky enthusiastically dragged her father with her.

Xander laughed at the way his daughter was treating them. She wasn’t a shy girl, but a very happy and enthusiastically young woman with a sharp knowledge. Somehow he had the feeling she wasn’t always like this in her time.

“Well, here it is,” Xander said, presenting their favorite weapons collection.

Micky let go of Spike and looked at each weapon with curiosity. She stood still when she spotted an interesting dagger. She was immediately attracted to it. “May I touch this one?” she asked her fathers. The dagger had textured cast metal handle features and a skull crusher pommel. 

“Sure, but be careful. We got that dagger as a welcome-to-the-family gift from Angel” Xander answered. “Do you have any weapons?”

“Yes, I do. But Damian doesn't let me have them in the living room, so my collection is stored in a small closet in my bedroom,” she answered her father’s question. Micky took the dagger in her hand and she curled her fingers around the metal handle. It was a perfect fit. 

“You live with Damian?” Spike asked surprised.

“Yes, we moved in together when we were 18 years old,” Micky answered.

Micky placed the knife back and asked if she could freshen up before joining them in the living room.

Spike showed her the guestroom and left her alone. She looked around the room she where she had lived in her childhood and teenage years. The design and furniture was different but she felt at home nonetheless. Focused on her mission, Micky opened her mind and contacted her cousins.

*David, Ann, Liz, Damian did you happen to find a rare weapon in your parents’ weapon and witchcraft collection?*

Micky received the answers very quickly. 

*Meet me tomorrow morning in Angel’s office around 9 a.m. We’ll research the weapons tonight at the firm’s library. Maybe we can use these to kill Aunt Buffy.* 

Micky smiled at the enthusiastic responses she received when she mentioned their Aunt’s name. After refreshing herself, she joined her fathers in the living room.

***25th floor - Apartment A - Dawn and Tara’s apartment***

Dawn and Tara watched curiously as Liz explored their apartment after they had given permission to do so. The young woman looked so much like Dawn, but had Tara’s character.

Liz was curious like a little girl. She wanted to explore every corner. She had asked permission and now she was looking into every room just to see how her parents had lived in the past, until she entered a study full of witchcraft artifacts.

“Mum, can I look at what you've got?” Liz asked curious.

“Yes, of course. Your bedroom is next to this one. If you need us, we will be in the living room,” Tara responded before leaving her daughter in the room. Dawn didn't leave; she entered the room herself watching her daughter exploring the study.

Liz stood still when she spotted an unusual dagger. She picked it up and balanced it in her hands. Her heart told her that it was meant for her. Its handle had been shaped as the Goddess Isis and symbols of fertility had been carved in the handle. She straightened up when she heard Micky asking about a weapon. Apparently she wasn't the only one who had spotted a special knife. She placed it back onto its place and turned around. Liz walked towards Dawn, linked their arms and walked back to the living room.

“So, do you have any ice cream?” Liz asked her mother, hoping to distract her mother who had been watching her with curiosity.

***25th floor – Apartment B - Gunn and Giles’ apartment***

David walked into a large living room, which seemed to have been split in two. The right wall was full of books while the left wall was completely filled with weapons.

“You couldn’t make up your minds?” David asked, curious about how his parents had displayed both of his favourite things before the children had been born. He walked to the bookcase first, looking at the covers of some magical books and reading and touching some of them. Then he walked to the opposite wall to see what kind of weapons his dad had in his collection.

Both Gunn and Giles were happy to see that the young man was interested in both books and weapons.

“You have weapons at home too?” Gunn questioned.

“Yeah, but only in my bedroom,” David answered while staring at a dagger which seemed to call to him. He touched it. Its handle was woven into a serpent and the blade was curved. 

“You live alone?” Giles asked, very curious about his son’s life.

“Yes, I’ve been living on my own since I turned 21,” David answered distractedly. Then he realised that he shouldn’t tell his parents everything.

“Could you show me where I will be sleeping?” David yawned.

“Yes, of course. Follow me,” Giles replied, disappointed his son didn’t want to talk any further.

“I want to freshen up and I will join you in the living room. Is that okay?” David asked. He had seen his father’s sad eyes and decided he could tell them something about himself as long as it wouldn’t change the future.

As he entered the room his father had shown him, he felt his cousin making contact with him. *Micky, what’s wrong?* He heard her question and he told her that he had seen a dagger in his parents’ collection. He agreed to meet up at the library later. David refreshed himself and joined his fathers in the living room.

“Dad, father, tomorrow morning I have to meet my cousins in Uncle Angel’s office. Will you come with me?” David asked.

“Yes, of course,” Giles answered without questioning why. He already knew the answer.

 

***26th floor – Penthouse – Apartment A - Angel and Wesley’s apartment***

Ann walked behind her fathers into their apartment. Her father guided her through all the rooms and presented her the guestroom where she would be staying that night. In fact, it would be her own room in the future but she didn’t tell them that.

Wesley felt uncomfortable with his daughter. He killed people himself because of his job. He just hadn’t believed his daughter would kill a person as well. 

“Do you have any books and weapons?” Ann asked timidly. She didn’t want her fathers to be suspicious, so she asked for the books also. She preferred the weapons. All the children had grown up around weapons, every father had explained their children the history of each weapon. Only Liz and Damian preferred witchcraft, but that was because their mothers were witches.

“Yes, we do!” Angel answered proudly. He was curious about the reason why their daughter wanted to know that, but he didn’t question it. He showed Ann the room where the weapons and the books were stored.

Wesley watched his daughter look at the covers of the books and saw her touching several powerful magic books. He stepped forward to stop her from touching them only to be stopped by a glare from his husband. He watched how Ann walked from the books to the weapons.

Ann examined each weapon with care. She stopped when she saw a beautiful dagger. She couldn’t take her eyes off it; she was attracted to it. Its blade was curved into a hawk beak and the metallic handle was shaped as a wing with a beetle on top. She heard Micky’s question and heard everyone answer affirmatively. She answered the same way. 

Angel saw her staring at the weapon and watched with suspicion how she was tracing the metallic handle before nodding her head. He looked at Wesley and noticed he had seen Ann’s movements as well.

“Dads, I would like to freshen up. Can I join you afterwards?” Ann asked, suddenly feeling tired.

“Yes of course,” Wesley replied and guided her to the guestroom.

 

***26th floor - Penthouse – Apartment B - Willow and Cordelia’s apartment***

Willow watched her son standing in the living room looking around. Her future son was a handsome and quiet young man but she could sense a strong magical energy emanating from him. She hoped he wouldn’t have problems controlling his magical powers as she had some years ago. She snapped out of her thoughts and showed him the room where he could stay for the night.

Damian told his mothers he would join them after he’d taken some rest. After freshening up he started to explore the apartment and ended up in a room with a great amount of witchcraft equipment. He touched everything, interested in seeing what his mother had in her private collection in the past.

Willow wanted to see what was keeping her son and found him standing in her hobby room. She didn’t practise witchcraft much nowadays, ever since she and Cordy had gotten together. She watched with curiosity the way her son touched the weapon she and Cordy had received from Angel. 

“Do you like weapons?” she asked softly, hoping not to scare her son.

Damian tensed. He had just answered Micky about the dagger and hadn’t noticed his his mother walking into the room. “No, I prefer magic,” he answered. “It’s just this knife, it’s beautiful, the way it’s curved.” The blade was curved into three points and the wooden handle had a skull at the bottom. 

“We received it from Angel as a welcome-to-the-family gift,” Willow explained. “Will you join us for a drink?”

“I would love to,” Damian answered before placing the knife back in its place. “I might visit Micky before going to bed, is that okay?”

“Of course, I will give you a key so you can come and go whenever you wish,” Cordelia answered. She had left the living room in search of her girlfriend.

 

***23rd floor - Wolfram & Hart’s library – 2 a.m.***

Everyone sat around the table researching the daggers they had spotted at their parents’ homes. Without their parents’ knowledge they had taken the weapons with them to the library.

“Guys, I found something about our weapons,” David whispered, loud enough for them to hear. David showed them the text he had found.

“So what I’m reading here is that these daggers can be used as one weapon. In order to destroy the enemy they have to strike the enemy at the same time. We just have to throw them at the same time. I think we need to practise that,” Micky said.

They were distracted when they heard loud moaning. Micky let out a full-blown laugh at hearing her daddy’s familiar howling. It seemed that some things never changed.


	6. 6

***2036***

 

“Angel? What’s wrong?” Spike asked worried. Angel had summoned everyone to his office as soon as possible.

“I received a call from several co-workers this morning. Apparently Eve vanished in front of their eyes,” Angel explained.

“That means Micky must have killed her. She was one of the victims! That’s my girl!” Spike replied proudly.

“Yes, I think so too,” Angel said, smiling at his Childe’s enthusiastic response. “Buffy, however, has disappeared.”

“Disappeared? Why? How?” Dawn asked curious.

“She has left her apartment. She took her clothes and took off. I don’t know why,” Angel answered.

“Daddy!” Jesse screamed, bursting suddenly into Angel’s office in great haste, running away from Alex and Paul who were following him with a loaded waterpistol Uncle Gunn had given them at Christmas.

Alex shot Jesse fully in the chest when he peeked from behind his daddy. Jesse froze, taken by surprise, while his shirt dripped loudly on Angel’s office floor.

“Alex!” Xander’s called out sternly.

Only then did Alex and Paul notice that they had followed their little brother into their grandfather’s office. Their eyes widened, realising that they were doomed to a lecture from their parents. Blushing in shame, they apologized to their fathers and the rest of the family, hoping their grandfather wouldn’t give them one of his terribly creative punishments.

Xander was about to start another lecture about the older sibblings’ responsibility to protect the younger ones when he felt Jesse pulling his shirt in order to attract his attention.

“Daddy, where is Micky? She promised she would play with me,” Jesse asked curious. He had been looking for her, but he couldn’t find her anywhere.

“Don’t worry, Nibblet. She will play with you but she’s working on a project with the older cousins right now,” Spike answered his son’s question. He didn’t want to tell Jesse his older sister had travelled back in time.

“When will she be back? I miss her,” Jesse insisted.

“I miss her too. But she’ll be back when their project is finished. We don’t know how long that will take,” Spike replied.

 

***2004***

“Angel, what’s wrong?” Gunn asked. Angel had called everyone to an emergency meeting in his office.

“The doctor just called. Apparently Eve visited him this morning, claiming not to be feeling well, and she suddenly dropped dead in front of him,” Angel replied. “So far, we only know that it was caused by magic, but the signature is unknown to me as well as the company’s database.”

“Eve is dead! She’s really dead? Dead dead, not undead? She’s dead!” Spike repeated to himself, in an increasingly satisfied tone. Spike realised proudly that his daugther had killed the woman but he kept silent about it. He felt a huge sense of relief wash over him, knowing that he was finally free from Eve’s evil schemes.

All four women were relieved as well. They had never liked the other woman, always trying to get their male friends’ attention. They had tried their best to get Eve away from the boys.

Giles felt safe knowing that Eve was dead. The woman was always trying to flirt with him. She had even tried to use his children by giving them candy or blunty asking the children if they wanted her as their mummy. When she finally noticed it wasn’t going to work, she had moved onto Wesley. Giles snuggled comfortably against his lover’s chest.

Wesley was quiet. Yes, he was happy that Eve was dead! Plus, he would finally no longer have to deal with the flirting she’d turned on him after Giles rejected her. He smiled when his older partner snuggled against him, no longer insecure about how he would react to Eve’s propositions. But what would that mean for the future? Wouldn’t there be changes? 

Lorne and Fred were both pleased that Eve would no longer be a threat to the family but weren’t quite sure how to react. Judging from the way the youngsters had been secretive about them, they suspected no longer to be alive in the future where their visitors had come from. They wanted to know the children better before anything happened.

“There’s more, my sources have told me that Buffy has disappeared. Her apartment is empty except for the furniture and she took her car,” Angel continued. 

“Well, that’s good riddance,” Xander snarled.

“Guess again! I’m staying here,” Buffy sneered and walked into Angel’s office like she owned the place. “Angel, I have been attacked several times today in my apartment,” she lied. “I will take one of the empty firm’s apartments.” Her real intent was to keep an eye on the children from the future. She didn’t trust Micky.

Satisfied with herself, Buffy stepped out of the office towards the lifts. She had spotted an empty apartment on the 22nd floor.

“Where are the children?” Giles asked worried, after Buffy having walked away. “I peeked into my son’s room and he wasn’t there.”

“Neither was Liz,” Dawn added.

“Follow me. I will show you where our visitors are,” Angel said and walked out of his office towards the lifts.

Angel guided them toward the library on the 23rd floor. The family entered the room and saw two tired young people reading books on magic and weaponry.

“Hey guys! You didn’t spend the whole night researching, did you? You should have told us, Giles would love to show off his researching skills,” Gunn said teasingly while looking at his lover.

“And where’s the pizza? You can’t have a research party without one, it’s a tradition not even the G-man dares to break!” Xander joked.

“Stop it, Xan. Where are Micky, Damian and Ann?” Spike asked David and Liz.

“They’re in the gym,” Liz answered, not lifting her eyes off the book she was reading, smiling at the familiar banter their family reunions usually created.

The team sat next to Liz and David, offering to help them researching. Wesley and Giles started asking questions about the subject of their research. 

“What about me? I can research! I know all about chemicals and some demons. I can turn a toaster into a weapon if you like?” Fred asked exitingly.

“I’ve always wanted to know how you did that?” David responded happily.

Meanwhile, Spike, Xander, Cordy and Angel decided to go to the gym, located on the 21st floor. Upon entering the gym, they stood still in shock and awe, watching the three youngsters training together.

 

*****

 

Micky was facing Damian and Ann. All three of them wore sweatpants and shirts. They’d taken some spare clothing from the closet. 

Ann attacked Micky and they fought with grace. Although Ann was a good fighter, she was no match for Micky’s elegant yet deadly movements. Damian followed soon, using his magical skills to attack Micky. But she destroyed the magic with the power of Geae, Goddess of Nature.

All parents were transfixed by the three young people. Angel pulled off his coat and shoes and entered the fighting arena. Spike did the same. The vampires assumed a fighting stance and let forward their demons.

Damian and Ann noticed that their uncles were joining the fight, so they stepped back and grinned at their surprised looks.

“Ya think ya can defeat me?” Micky antagonised her father and grandfather.

Both vampires growled at the challenge in the young woman’s voice and moved to opposite sides, a fighting tactic they used to divide and conquer their enemies since their old hunting days.

Micky focused on their movements and prepared herself for the fight. She knew their fighting techniques very well, having watched them many times in the past.

Spike charged her from the back and found himself flying and crashing against the wall. Micky had kicked him in mid-air and landed on both feet before defending herself against Angel who attacked her with punches and kicks.

Angel was surprised to see the girl managed to block all of his movements. He couldn’t believe her strength. He kept attacking her without success, using some exotic fighting techniques he had picked up in China before the Boxer Rebellion. 

The rest of the family had walked into the gym at this point and watched the training session with interest from the balcony where the firm’s employees usually viewed the yearly fighting tournaments.

Damian and Ann decided to show their family just how powerful Micky really was. They both walked to a different corner and let out their power of magic and forced it onto Micky who simply destroyed their magic with a whisk of her hand while defending herself against Angel’s attack.

Angel had been fighting, looking for an opening to attack Micky. When she focused on the magic attack by her cousins, he let Angelus out to play and tried to grab her. He was shocked when she darted out of his reach, seemingly without effort. He growled frustrated and reached out one last time, ending up next to Spike at the far end of the gym.

“Are you finished?” Micky joked.

“Yeah, we’re done. Congratulations. You’re a very powerful fighter,” Angel complemented his granddaughter.

“Thank you, you’re a great fighter too,” Micky replied shyly. “Guys, we need to practise!” she ordered all of her cousins.

The couples watched with fascination how their children obeyed the young woman’s order. David and Liz left the balcony and joined the others in the fighting arena.

Liz, David, Ann and Damian were given a wooden stake by Micky .The daggers and knives had been put back in their parent’s weapon collections, so no one would suspect they were planning to use them.

Damian counted to three and the stakes were thrown straight to the wall. Micky’s stake arrived first before any of the others hit the wall.  
After several tries, they were dissapointed to see that it didn’t work.

“Okay, counting out loud doesn’t work!” Liz joked.

“How about instinct?” Ann suggested.

“We can try, but we need someone to practise with!” Micky said.

Damian looked at the people watching from the balcony and considered each family member with a critical eye. Finally, he decided to choose the most versatile and creative fighter among them.

“Uncle Spike, would you help us with our training?” Damian asked.

Spike was surprised Damian had chosen him, he had thought the boy would pick Angel, his Sire being the most experienced fighter.

“Sure. What do you want me to do?” Spike asked curiously while watching the wooden stakes warily.

“Just pretend to be our enemy,” Micky answered. She walked towards her daddy and chanted a few words. “Don’t worry, you’re protected against harm of any kind even wooden stakes.”

Spike nodded. He knew his daughter would protect him against all evil.  
After all, she had already killed Eve, one of his enemies. He walked to the point they wanted him to stand. He had to block anything they threw at him.

The fighters prepared themselves and threw the stakes towards Spike, timing the attack by instinct. Spike was shocked. All five wooden stakes hit him at the same time, he wasn’t able to block any of them.

The stakes hovered in front of him because of the protection spell Micky had placed on her father. Angel stepped forward. 

“Could you try that on me?” Angelus asked curiously.

The rest of the team also volunteered to help the young fighters. Micky was pleased to see their enthusiastic response. She chanted the words again and placed the protection spell on everyone except Buffy, who was watching them from the gym’s changing rooms. 

Every family member tried their best to block the stakes but none was able to. Neither magic nor fighting skills seemed to be a match for the five time travellers. A couple of hours later, Micky and the others were satisfied about their progress and walked back to the apartments with their proud parents.

The five visitors from the future were so exhausted they skipped lunch with their parents and collapsed on their beds, still fully dressed.

 

*****

 

Buffy had watched the entire training session from the far left corner of the gym, where the changing rooms were located. She had seen how proudly and full of love the family looked at their future children. How dare these youngsters turn her family against her? No one was supposed to have more power and strength than the Slayer. She would be the one to destroy Micky. Micky wouldn’t survive this mission even if it was the last thing she would do.


	7. 7

***2004 – 4 p.m.***

 

“Harmony? Call my family, except for the children, for an urgent meeting in my office,” Angel ordered his secretary through the intercom. 

“Yes, boss,” Harmony answered.

Within ten minutes the family was anxiously waiting for Angel to explain the urgency of the meeting.

“Someone has been summoning Dibra demons,” Angel told them worriedly.

“Dibra demons, aren’t they demons who worship their summoner and can be used as personal slaves?” Spike questioned.

“Yes, that’s them,” Wesley answered.

“Do we know who has summoned them?” Xander asked worried.

“Not yet, but I have my suspicions. Anyway, we need to research these demons. We have to know how to kill them,” Angel instructed.

“Suspicions? You already know who it is, am I right?” Giles asked, having a pretty good idea about the identity of the summoner himself.

“Perhaps our future children would like to help?” Cordelia suggested, not wanting to force Angel into telling them.

“I prefer to let them rest after yesterday’s training. They were exhausted,” Angel answered, ignoring Giles’ comment.

They all nodded their agreement and sat around the conference table to start their research on the demons. 

 

***9 p.m., Spike and Xander’s apartment***

Micky woke up when she heard a knock on the door. She sleepily stood up and walked through the living room to open the door. Nobody was there, although she did smell a scent that was familiar to her. She was about to turn when she spotted a note on the floor. Micky bent down to pick it up when she finally recognized the scent. Aunt Buffy had been there.

Micky sat on the couch, opened the note and read the one sentence.

Be in the fighting arena tonight at 10 p.m.!

Meanwhile, David was running towards Spike and Xander’s apartment and met his other cousins on the way. They were all holding a similar note in their hand. When they stood in front of the door, they knocked at the same time.

She heard a loud knock on the door...again. For the second time in a few minutes she opened it, now facing her cousins.

“Hey guys!” Micky greeted before allowing them to enter the place.

“Did you get a note as well?” Damian asked the now wide awake young woman.

“Yes, I did. You too, huh?” Micky responded. “I think Aunt Buffy wants me dead!” she dryly stated.

“You think?” Liz said sarcastically.

“This is it. Tonight we’ll kill her, even if it’s the last thing we’ll do!” Ann announced angrily.

The others agreed, even though it would hurt their younger parents that their children had to kill the blonde Slayer. But Aunt Buffy was a danger to the future and they had promised their parents and the PTB that they would do this.

Micky looked at the time and saw it was another hour before they would have to show up at the arena.

“Let’s train in the parking lot. I will place a barrier so no one can see us,” Micky suggested.

“Okay,” Liz answered and left the apartment. She walked towards the elevators knowing her cousins would follow.

 

***Meanwhile, in the conference room***

 

“Guys, I found something!” Xander exclaimed. “It isn’t much, it just says here that the demons have to be killed at the exact same time as the person who summoned them.”

“What about this part at the end?” Giles asked when he spotted a small picture. He took the book from Xander’s hands and looked for further information on the dagger depicted in it.

“Angel, these are the knives we received from you as a welcome-to-the-family gift!” Willow mentioned when she saw the drawing of the daggers.

“Why don’t some of us get the daggers while the others try to find more information about them?” Gunn suggested.

Everyone nodded and Spike, Gunn, Wesley, Dawn and Cordy left to quickly walk to their apartments and retrieve the daggers.

 

***Meanwhile, in Buffy’s apartment***

 

Buffy was looking at the four demons sitting across from her. They were devoted to her and did everything she asked them to do.

She looked at the time and noticed she had to wait another hour before the future children would show up at the arena.

 

***9.15 p.m., the conference room***

 

“Angel! The dagger is gone,” Wesley called out, looking stressed.

“Xander! I can’t find the dagger,” Spike called out, worried about the disappearance of his Sire’s gift.

“Giles! The knife is gone,” Gunn said distressed.

“Tara! The dagger, it’s gone,” Dawn cried out.

“Willow! The knife is missing,” Cordy shouted from across the hall.

Xander, Angel, Giles, Dawn and Cordy all held their stressed lovers. 

“Uhm...guys, where are the children?” Xander asked quietly, realising that he hadn’t seen Micky or her cousins since last night. They should be awake now. 

 

***10 p.m. – Fighting arena***

 

The A.I. gang were running towards the fighting arena. They had heard the rumour that Buffy had challenged the five future children. When they entered the gym, they saw Buffy standing in the middle of the arena with four Dibra demons.

Angel walked towards the middle only to be stopped by a barrier.

“Buffy! What the hell are you doing?” Angel screamed angrily.

“I’m finishing your future. Those children will die, even if it’s the last thing I do. Then I will control this world like it was supposed to,” Buffy shouted back. She moved her hand and the demons positioned themselves in front of her.

Silence.

Everyone looked at the entrance of the arena to see the five young people had entered. They were each wearing black leather pants and a tight stretchy, sleeveless shirt. Each child had a dagger hanging from their belt.

The gang recognised their daggers immediately. They walked towards them and tried to stop their children.

Micky looked sympathetically at her father before turning back to her cousins.

“David, take third base. Liz, take first base. Damian, you take second base and Ann, you take fourth base,” Micky ordered, before stepping towards her fathers.

“I love you both!” Micky whispered to Spike and Xander before she calmly walked towards the barrier.

“Micky!” Spike cried out tearfully. He couldn’t lose his daughter.

“There’s a barrier. You can’t step into the field,” Angel warned her and was surprised to see her stepping through the barrier.

“Who do you think made the barrier?” Micky asked.

“Oh! Why? We can help!” Angel replied.

“No, you will not help!” Micky informed her family. “Enter,” she whispered knowing only her cousins could hear her.

The entire gang gasped when they witnessed their children moving further into the arena, walking effortlessly through the barrier.

“Angel, we have to help them,” Willow stated.

“You heard Micky. She has done something that prevents us from helping in helping them,” Spike answered instead.

“I will not allow them to be without help,” Tara stated, before calling on her Goddess to help them in case they needed it.

Willow looked at her wife and when Cordy nodded her head, Willow did the same and together the witches stood ready to break through the barrier in case the children needed their help.

 

*****

 

Inside the barrier, Micky let her cousins take a last look at their parents before the battle started while she she kept a watchful eye on the demons and Buffy. *Remember our practice,* Micky mentally warned her cousins.

David watched his parents hug each other before watching their fight. He winked at them, hoping it would comfort them for a while. He knew this fight was going to end ugly. He wasn’t sure all of them would survive, but he had a feeling at least one of them was going to die.

Ann looked at her fathers, her eyes full of love. She silently mouthed the words ‘I love you’ before facing the demons again. She had prepared herself for this fight and she knew one of her cousins would die. Her instinct had always been right on previous occasions.

Liz looked at the demons first and then glanced at her mothers. She saw that Tara was already standing ready with her magic, in case they would need it. She smiled at them and received a tiny smile in return.

Damian was watching his mother, Willow, standing next to his Aunt Tara. Their eyes were turning black and he knew instantly they would have back up in case something went wrong. He also knew they were the only two who were powerful enough to break Micky’s barrier. He turned back and waited for Micky’s orders.

Micky felt that her cousins were ready and she spared herself one more glance towards her fathers and smiled.

Buffy took advantage of her distraction and ordered the demons to attack Micky. Buffy, herself, stood still between the second and third base, trusting the demons would do the job.

Micky heard the thundering noise of the heavy footsteps and quickly checked if her cousins were ready to fight. She ordered them to stay still until she gave them the signal for their assault. When she faced the demons again, they were too close and she was slammed into the barrier between the first and fourth base, without a chance to react.

The demons did everything in unison and attacked Micky again. They frowned when they hit air.

Micky had jumped over the demons and was standing behind them. She jumped high and kicked the closest demon in the face.

The demon felt his nose break and grabbed it with both hands, screaming in pain.

Micky watched how the other demons grabbed their noses as well. The young woman signed her cousins that it was time for them to join in and also sent them the message how the demons can be hurt.

Liz, David, Ann and Damian had witnessed their cousin flying through the air as well as the fact that if they hurt one demon, the other three were hurt as well.

Liz left her base and attacked the closest demon. She aimed for the stomach and face and was glad to hear the other demons shout in pain, reaching for the same spots where she had hit the demon.

David, Damian and Ann each attacked a demon, causing the demons as much pain as possible.

Micky, however, walked towards Buffy, who was watching the fight intensively and didn’t notice Micky walking towards her.

Buffy only noticed Micky when she hit her in the face. 

“You didn’t think you were going to win, did you?” Micky sneered angrily.

“You bitch!” Buffy screamed.

Spike and Xander had walked along the sidelines to watch their daughter challenge Buffy. The Slayer had apparently accepted the challenge because she suddenly charged their daughter.

“Why doesn’t she let us help?” Spike asked desperately, hitting the barrier with his fists.

“She wanted to protect us and they are here to kill Buffy,” Xander answered while taking his lover in his arms.

Micky knew her Aunt had broken several ribs with her round kick. The bruises caused by the slam she had suffered from the demons was still noticeable as well. She glanced behind Buffy to see her parents watching the fight with tears in their eyes. She hardened at the sight and furiously attacked Buffy. Face, chest, stomach and legs were attacked. When the young woman was done attacking the Slayer, she stepped back and watched Buffy lying on the floor.

“Come here!” Buffy ordered the demons back to her. It was time to finish the children’s lives.

Micky quickly ran back towards her cousins to see each one was hurting badly. They had to finish this fight quickly, before more people ended up getting hurt. 

*Grab your dagger and stand ready. Each of you take the demon in front of you. I will take Buffy,* Micky sent the message quickly.

The family stood outside the barrier and watched the two groups getting ready to attack one final time. Each member had their hands on the barrier, waiting anxiously for the outcome of the battle and hoping their children would survive.

Buffy and the demons ran towards the five children, ready to kill them once and for all.

*Wait until the last possible moment…* Micky said, trusting that they would throw at the same time.

At the end of Micky’s sentence, each child threw the dagger towards the demons and Buffy. Time went slow, the demons faltered and fell to their knees, staring at the daggers protruding from their chests.

Liz, Damian, Ann, David and Micky knew it was over and let themselves drop to the floor, exhausted from the fight. The barrier was broken and the entire family swarmed towards their children.

Buffy knew she was defeated, but she wouldn’t rest until she had her revenge. She took the dagger from her chest and threw it at the children before dropping dead on the ground.

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!” Spike and Xander howled when they saw their daughter being struck by the dagger.

Micky felt pain and looked down. The same dagger she had thrown at Buffy was now protruding from her own chest. She coughed and felt herself being embraced. She knew she was dying; she knew the stab was fatal. Her vision turned black and she died in her daddy’s arms before she could say her final goodbye.

Everyone heard the howl and turned towards Spike and Xander. They saw the two men holding their limp daughter, blood flowing on the floor surrounding them. 

“Micky, wake up! You can’t die! Please, wake up!” Spike cried out.

“Oh god..no,” Liz breathed tearfully.

Damian screamed before letting go of his mother and running towards his best friend and roommate. “Please, no. Micky, wake up!” 

Ann was quiet. She couldn’t believe Micky was dead. Her cousin had saved them all. She cried and turned into her father’s embrace.

David was shocked. The girl who had been the strongest woman he had ever met, was dead. He stood up and looked at Aunt Buffy who was lying on the floor. He couldn’t help but kick the dead body before screaming out his pain.

“What’s happening?” Spike said surprised, when his daughter started flickering and before he could do anything, Micky was gone.

Liz, Damian, David and Ann were flickering as well. 

“It’s time for us to go home. We will see you soon,” Damian answered before disappearing, tears still flowing down his cheeks.


	8. 8

***2036 – Angel’s office***

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” Spike screamed when he remembered his daughter’s death in the past. Xander embraced him and together they cried.

That was the moment the other four children appeared in Angel’s office. Each child ran towards their parents, also crying for the loss of Micky.

“Why did Micky have to die? She should be alive!” Spike screamed, when he realised something. “She should be alive, this is the future. She died in the past where she wasn’t born yet. Why isn’t she here?” the vampire continued raging against the PTB.

“Angel?” Harmony said quietly, standing in the doorway with some envelopes in her hand.

“Yes, Harmony?” Angel asked quietly, still not believing his granddaughter was gone.

“Micky left a few messages behind before she went back in time,” the blond female vampire answered tearfully.

“She did? Did she know she was going to die?” Angel asked, shocked at this new revelation.

All of a sudden, the Oracles appeared in the office. “Micky knew she wouldn’t survive this prophecy and agreed that if she were killed, she would stay dead,” the Oracles said in unison.

“No, you can’t do this. You took our daughter, even after she completed her mission successfully,” Xander shouted angrily.

“She agreed!” the Oracles said one more time before disappearing.

“No, not my baby girl!” Spike cried while holding Xander tightly.

 

Harmony walked towards Damian, Xander and Spike and handed their envelopes before returning to her desk outside the office and opening hers.

 

>

 

Harmony nodded to herself and called the number. She immediately got a man on the phone, who answered to the name Albert. She told him the words and heard him gasping. He told her he would take care of things.

 

*****

 

Inside Angel’s office, Xander and Spike opened their envelopes and read them.

>

 

Spike cried when he read the letter and looked at his husband who was crying as well.

Xander embraced his husband and together they read Xander’s letter.

>

“The children! Angel, our youngest children have to know about Micky,” Xander stated, his tears dried after reading his daughter’s letter.

Angel nodded and called Harmony to arrange for all the children to be brought from school or the firm’s kindergarten to his office as soon as possible.

Within half an hour, the children were hugging their crying parents, surprised to see them sad in spite of the return of their older siblings and cousins. 

“Daddy, where is Micky?” Jesse asked when he looked around for his sister.

“Jesse, Alex, Paul, we need to tell you something,” Xander started talking to their sons.

“Micky is in heaven,” Spike whispered, choking back a sob.

“She’s with Uncle Lorne and Aunty Fred?” Jesse asked softly.

Spike couldn’t hold back his sobbing and took his youngest son in his arms, letting his tears fall into Jesse’s hair.

“Yes, Jesse. Micky is with them,” Xander sobbed. He watched how their youngest processed the bad news. He watched the tears forming in the boy’s eyes.

Jesse and his brothers accepted the answer, hugged their fathers and mourned Micky’s death, while the rest of the family told the other children about Micky’s fate and comforted them.

 

*****

 

Harmony’s unbeating heart ached at the sad picture of Angel’s family breaking down with pain and her eyes filled with tears again. She was startled out of her staring when someone touched her shoulder. She turned around to look at an older man. “Yes, how may I help you?” she asked with a forced smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“My name is Albert,” the older man introduced himself while holding two chubby hands in his own.

“My name is Harmony. I called you,” Harmony replied.

The man nodded his head. “Can I see William and Xander Bradford - Harris?” Albert asked politely even though it was hard to get past the lump in his throat at the painful realisation that his beautiful student had died. He had told the two children under his care about Micky’s death and hoped that even though they were young, they would understand that their mother was in heaven now.

“They are in that room. Let me show you in,” Harmony suggested kindly.

Angel heard the door open and was surprised to see Harmony again, but this time she had brought someone. “Harmony?” 

“Angel, this is Albert. He’s here for Xander and Spike,” Harmony said, while opening the door to let Albert and the two small children enter the office. The children were looking around until they were staring at the crying family in the office in front of them.   
Spike and Xander had looked up when they heard their names and were surprised to see two small children, standing next to an older man. Spike realised the little girl had facial features that reminded him of Micky and had honey blond hair and sapphire blue eyes like his own. Shocked by the resemblance to his daughter, he looked away and took in the boy’s appearance. Slightly smaller in stature, the little boy’s brown hair was as dark as Micky’s and his beautiful chocolate brown eyes looked just like his husband’s. Except for his eyes, he looked just like Micky at the age of four.

“Sirs, I’d like you to meet William and Mary Harris-Bradford, your grandchildren,” Albert announced. “Micky had given me orders that if she didn’t survive, the children would fall under your care. Mary, William, these are your grandparents.”

The entire family was staring at the children, who only had eyes for the surprised couple until a familiar picture caught Mary’s attention. “Mommy!” Mary squealed when she saw a photo of Micky on Angel’s desk.

 

William didn’t follow his sister to the desk but walked towards Spike and held his hands up, indicating that he wanted to be picked up.

Spike smiled a little at the silent command, but did, however, pick the little boy up. 

“Granddad!” William said and hugged the shocked vampire.

“Mary, is that your mother?” Xander asked the little girl curiously. He knew his daughter had been hiding things, but he hadn’t realised her secrets were this big.

“Yes Grandfather. It’s mommy,” Marissa answered.

“Spike, we have grandchildren!” Xander croaked.

“We do and they look exactly like our beautiful daughter,” Spike answered, looking at the small child in his arms.

“Albert, how old are they?” Angel asked curiously.

“They are four years old. Micky had them in her fifth year of the D&W school she attended for nine years,” Albert answered.

 

*****

 

Damian had walked away after the children arrived, to one of the empty offices and opened his envelope.

>

Damian smiled at Micky’s kind words. She had even used his nickname, which he hadn’t heard in a little while. He folded his letter and went back his Uncle’s office to see Uncle Spike had stopped crying and was now embracing his grandchildren.

Albert, who had brought them, had left and in his place were standing four suitcases with what must be the children’s belongings inside. “Uncle Spike? Uncle Xander? Would you come with me to my and Micky’s place?” He was sure they would like to collect their daughter’s belongings to honour her memory.

Spike nodded. “We would love to. I want to see where she lived these past years before we move her things to our place. I’m sure the kids will draw some comfort from having her personal effects nearby.”

“I think we need to take care of the funeral soon too,” Xander croaked.

 

***Later that night - 9 p.m.**

 

Spike was sitting on his daughter’s bed and looked at the room. Its design didn’t seem to have been his daughter’s choice. It was meant to hide more than to reveal her true nature. He picked up several stuffed animals and hugged them, before placing them in a large box. 

Damian had told Spike and Xander that he would continue living in the apartment because of the many experiences he had shared with Micky. The young man had given his uncles every photo album they had made. It was too late for Micky to share them with her parents, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t. “I will tell you every story I know whenever I come to visit to talk about the photo albums,” Damian suggested.

Spike had nodded and, together with Xander, they had cleared the entire room, taking everything that belonged to their daughter with them. They left the things in the living room for Damian. The man wanted to keep some things to remind him his best friend and cousin.

 

***Two days later**

 

Angel had gone back to the Oracles to claim Micky’s body in order to give her a proper funeral. The Oracles agreed.

The whole family was standing near the grave listening to the preacher until Damian decided to turn some music on. “This was her favourite song, I want her to hear it one more time,” the young man sobbed before pressing the play button.

A slow song started and Spike recognized it. It was his favourite as well.

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;   
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;   
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,   
Until you come and sit awhile with me.

Xander couldn’t stop his sobbing and leaned heavily on Spike’s shoulders. He looked through his tears at Spike. The vampire’s tears continued to fall down his cheeks.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;   
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;   
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;   
You raise me up: To more than I can be.   
You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;   
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; 

I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;   
You raise me up: To more than I can be.   
There is no life – no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

All that Spike could see was his daughter’s coffin being lowered into the earth. “Geae, take care of my little girl,” Spike whispered to the Goddess before pressing himself tightly in Xander’s embrace.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;   
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;   
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;   
You raise me up: To more than I can be. 

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;   
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;   
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;   
You raise me up: To more than I can be.

The small family left Spike and Xander at Micky’s grave, not seeing the spirit a few meters away watching the funeral.

 

*****

 

“Why couldn’t you let me say goodbye?” Micky asked the Oracles. She hated to see her fathers cry. “It would ease the grief, don’t you think?” she said frustrated.

“We can’t change it back,” the female Oracle mentioned, realising they had made a mistake by giving their champion’s family so much grief.

“I know, but please let them see me!” Micky begged.

The female Oracle looked at her male partner, before both looking up. “Very well! You’ve got five minutes!” the male suddenly said. Apparently the PTB had agreed to the young woman’s request.

Micky was surprised; she hadn’t expected that. She walked towards her fathers and kneeled before them.

 

*****

 

Spike felt another presence nearby. He opened his eyes and gasped when he saw his little girl. “Micky?” he whispered.

Xander heard his husband calling their daughter’s name. He opened his eyes as well and stared at his daughter in shock.

“I love you. Always remember that!” Micky said, crying.

“How can you…? Why are you…Xan, she didn’t die!” Spike cried out.

“I did die. But I wanted to say goodbye,” Micky replied and tried to place her hand on theirs only to find out her uncorporeal fingers went through them.

“You’re a spirit?” Willow asked curiously. She had walked back to pick her friends up when she saw Micky.

Micky turned and nodded. “Aunty Willow, take good care of Damian.”

Willow nodded and walked back, giving the two mourning fathers their last time with their daughter.

“Daddy, Father, please take care of my babies for me. Always remind them that I love them very much,” Micky quickly said when she felt herself disappearing.

“Micky! I love you,” Spike and Xander called out in unison when they saw their daughter shimmering away.

“I know!” Micky said, her last words echoing around her fathers.

 

****

 

During the funeral the youngest children had stayed at home with Harmony. The young woman had earned her place in their family by helping them survive every terror that came their way. William and Marissa were living with Spike and Xander’s other children. Spike and Xander had respected Micky’s choices and promised their daughter to take care of her children.

Before Spike and Xander walked away, they stood still at their daughter’s grave one last time. Damian, Liz, David and Ann had arranged the tombstone including the text.

Micky Bradford-Harris

2009-2036

A hero of all kind

Daughter of William and Xander

Mother of William and Marissa

Beloved mother, daughter, sister,   
granddaughter, niece, cousin and friend


	9. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

 

***Summer 2041 – Home of Peace cemetery, Los Angeles***

“Hey, little girl,” Xander whispered to his daughter. He was sitting on her tomb and looking at her name carved into the gravestone with his husband lying with his head on his lap.

 

*****

 

They had lost their daughter for a good cause five years ago. In the beginning Spike, Xander and the children would visit every week, but after six months they started visiting Micky’s grave only once a month, telling her what they had done that day, week or month. Mary and William also visited their mom’s burial place; with their grandparents’ help, they had understood that Micky had joined their father in Heaven.

Shortly after Micky’s death, Spike and Xander had realised they didn’t know who the children’s father was and decided to ask Albert. The older man had given them a photo album and videotape. 

Spike had a strange feeling; he was afraid the father of his grandchildren had already passed away. 

Xander and Spike started exploring the photo album and saw their daughter with a certain man. Damian had never seen that man before, not even at the D&W School. Looking at each photo carefully, they saw their daughter had been happy with this young man. At the end of the album, there was a photo of the children with their father in the hospital. Apparently their father was ill.

After watching the tape, and despite his earlier premonition, Spike was still shocked to learn that his daughter’s lover had died. It was hard watching their grandchildren walking to the screen, in a vain attempt to touch their father.

Jason Well…they placed the name of their daughter’s lover on her gravestone, so the two could be together in Eternity.

 

*****

 

Spike sat up and traced his daughter’s name. “I miss you,” he whispered.

Xander looked at his husband and embraced the sad vampire. Spike still missed his girl every day. At night he would hold Micky’s stuffed bear like it was a lifesaver.

“Mary and William are doing great. They learn very quickly,” Xander said to Micky. Spike and Xander were proud to raise Micky’s children. They were nine years old now. Bright and talented, they had inherited many of their mother’s traits, including her magical abilities. 

“They got an invitation from the D&W School to attend the school after their sixteenth birthday,” Spike whispered. “They look so much like you.”

“Your cousin Liz found herself a man four years ago and is going to marry him in October,” Xander quickly continued before Spike broke down again.

“David and Ann are still single, but both are trying to find someone to love and spend their lives with. Damian, however, has found himself a nice young woman called Anna Striker. A slayer! Can you believe that?” Spike sniffled.

“Anna accepts how we are. She is very curious about you and I think everyone has told her all the stories we know about you. We invited her to come and she will join the rest of the family. Damian must be arriving soon, he’s bringing them here.” Xander explained.

“I like her. Her character is a bit like yours, perhaps that’s the reason Damian loves her,” Spike explained wisely.

“Your daddy is having a hard time without you, Micky, ” Xander commented.

“I’m not that bad, Xander,” Spike replied.

“Yes, you are. There hasn’t been a day gone by that you haven’t talked about her. This is hard for our children and grandchildren as well, Spike, ” Xander retorted.

“I MISS HER!” Spike suddenly roared.

“Daddy, keep your voice down!” Micky ordered.

The young woman had been looking at her parents from a distance. She had pulled some strings in order to be able to see and talk to them again.

“Micky?” Spike whispered tearfully.

“Yes, it’s me. Daddy, I always watch you. Each and every day, Jason and I watch you and father taking care of my brothers and our two children,” Micky said smiling. “I told you that five years ago.”

“You can see us?” Xander asked curiously. Just because they told their children and grandchildren Micky was always watching over them didn’t mean they believed it themselves.

“Yes, we smile, laugh and cry with and sometimes at you. The silly things my children do to you or their uncles. Each word you say, each step you all make, I’m watching you,” Micky continued.

 

*****

 

Damian couldn’t believe his eyes. Micky was standing there talking to her parents. An hour after dropping Spike and Xander off at the cemetery, he had brought the rest of the family to join the grieving parents. Now they were all gawking at the sight of Micky.

“Hello, little one,” Micky greeted softly.

“Hi,” Damian whispered and tried to touch his beloved cousin only to find out his hand went through her.

“Sorry, you can see and hear me, but that’s all,” Micky explained.   
Micky watched how her family gathered around her grave. They were all here, even the little ones. Her children were sitting on their grandfather’s laps. Micky smiled warmly and greeted her family.

“Micky, it’s me, Jesse,” Jesse said in case she didn’t recognize him. Her youngest brother had grown a lot in the past years. “I’m doing great at school and have several friends. Are you taking good care of Uncle Jason, Uncle Lorne and Aunty Fred?”

“JASON!” Micky called out. Jason suddenly appeared next to her and for the first time in a long while he saw his children as well as the rest of the family he had never had the chance to meet before. 

Micky stood back and focused on her parents. “Daddy, Father, I would like you to meet the father of my children, Jason Well,” Micky introduced her boyfriend to the family.

He stepped forward and sat in front of them. “Mary, William.”

“Daddy,” William greeted shyly. It had been a long time since he’d seen his father.

“Hi daddy,” Mary greeted her father as well.

“I have been watching you,” Jason said to his children.

William blushed. He had missed his father very badly and it only became worse when his mother died as well. He was a shy and insecure boy. Afraid he could never be as smart as his parents, he worked really hard at school and tried to be a good boy at all times.  
“I’m very proud of you, William and Mary. You’re both very smart,” Micky said when she read their minds.

“So, William. I have witnessed that you can do magic,” Jason started and watched how his son puffed his chest to show his father he was being brave and strong.

“Yes, we got a letter from the D&W School. We can enter when we turn sixteen,” William replied proudly.

“We know,” Jason replied and reached out to touch William. He had forgotten that he couldn’t touch his children. 

William felt the cool chill against his skin and knew it was his father’s touch. He copied the movement and did the same to his father, who smiled proudly at his son. Together watched how Micky and Mary do the same.

 

*****

 

Micky looked up and nodded. “Jason, we have to go back.”

“Do you have to go?” Spike asked sadly. After talking with his daughter for several hours, he didn’t want to let her go so soon.

“I do, daddy. You can always talk to me,” Micky responded. She had enjoyed her time with the family even though it would be the last time. “Just because you can’t see me, doesn’t mean I can’t hear you.”

Spike and Xander watched the couple disappear while the rest of their family went back to Damian’s car and drove off. Xander and Spike walked slowly towards the road, it would take Damian another half hour before he could retrieve them. His car couldn’t transport all of them and Spike had preferred it this way. 

Xander suddenly took Spike in his arms and pulled the vampire behind a tree. He kissed his husband deeply, leaving the vampire breathless and with swollen lips. 

“Xan?” Spike asked, panting heavily.

“Yes, Spike. I want you now, I can’t wait until we’re home,” Xander smirked. Spike needed to stop mourning Micky’s death and begin enjoying life again. The vampire had never been the same again since his daughter’s death. But today they had seen the woman was doing fine and Xander was planning to make love to Spike over and over again that night to celebrate the good news.

 

*****

 

Micky and Jason watched their family leave and spotted her father pressing her daddy against an elm tree. “Jase, we have to go now unless you want to see my parents having sex in a public place.”

Jason followed his lover quickly. He certainly didn’t want see Micky’s parents fuck in the middle of the cemetery. It would too painful to see.

“It wouldn’t just be painful on your eyes! My daddy’s howling can raise the dead from their graves,” Micky replied, grinning.

Jason had forgotten Micky could read minds after she joined him in heaven.

 

The end!


End file.
